


0300

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Donghyuck, Fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet, freakin adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Taeil freaks out and Johnny's done





	0300

**Author's Note:**

> i love this one and i wrote it super fast
> 
> stuffs:  
~ um actually i don't think i have anything to say about it  
~ other than its cute
> 
> comment what you think or tell me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)!
> 
> enjoy!

“Johnny?” Taeil whispered, breaking the sweet silence of the night. “Johnny, are you awake?”

“Yes, Taeil, I’m awake now.” Johnny said quietly, seemingly annoyed.

“Do you hear Donghyuck?”

“No Taeil.”

“Should I go check on him?”

“No Taeil.”

“I’m going to go check on him.”

“No Taeil.”

Taeil got out of bed and shuffled out of the room, turning on the hall light and blinding his husband.

“Taeil!” Johnny shouted, turning in bed to face the open door.

“Shhh,” came a whisper from up the hallway.

“Oh my god,” Johnny groaned, hesitantly rolling out of bed. He walked into the hall, turning off that light, and went towards Donghyuck’s room. “Taeil, he’s fine.”

“Johnny he isn’t breathing. Oh my god, Johnny, it’s SIDS.”

“He’s breathing just fine, Taeil. Just come back to bed, he’s fine.”

“Wait, I have to check on him!” Taeil whisper-shouts. He approached the side of the crib and peered in. He pulled up a stool and leaned over the side of the crib. Then Taeil lifted his leg up and hoisted himself up and over the side, tumbling into the crib.

“Taeil, what are you doing?!” Johnny asked, flipping on the light in the room.

“No, no, no! Turn that light off!” Taeil panicked quietly. He leaned over and placed his head on the tiny baby’s chest. Taeil sat up and poked the baby’s face.

Then the silent, calm air was interrupted by the shrill wails of the newborn.

Johnny knocked his head against the wall, turning around to go back to bed.

“That’s better,” Taeil sighed, turning off the light as he left Donghyuck’s room. He walked back to his own room he shared with Johnny, his husband back in bed facing the wall with his pillow over his head. “Goodnight, Johnny, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
me happy = me want to write more  
me write more = you happy  
you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
